Problem: Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x - 7}{5x - 9} = 6$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x - 9$ $ -(5x - 7) = 6(5x - 9) $ $-5x + 7 = 30x - 54$ $7 = 35x - 54$ $61 = 35x$ $35x = 61$ $x = \dfrac{61}{35}$